theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Put the Lie in the Coconut
''Put the Lie in the Coconut ''is an episode of Anime: Evolution. Synposis After Princess Bubblegum kicked the Duke of Nuts out of the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake are throwing bottles once again. Finn finds a boomerang bottle and realizes after what happened last time, he would throw it at the dumpster but the bottle flew through the palace window of Princess Bubblegum's room. Hiro is seen practicing for a concert performance in Princess Bubblegum's room but the bottle hits him in which he turns green, he becomes bald and his hair is set on fire. The fire on his head causing Hiro to shout and to fall down the stairs crying and screaming in which Princess Bubblegum and the Candy People come to help Hiro. Finn and Jake go to the Candy Kingdom in which shows Hiro being taken to the Anime Hospital. A couple of hours later, Dr. Ice Cream states that Hiro's fired hair gave him third degree burns through his scalp. He is seen wearing a grey suit full of medicinal milk, that will change him back in five days. Hiro grabs Dr. Ice Cream's jacket saying that he has a performance tomorrow. Finn and Jake lie to Hiro, PB and Dr. Ice Cream that the Duke of Nuts did this. Hiro starts to go crazy and even does the Daffy hoots. Finn and Jake start to make a bet with each other who can lie the best in which they come across two astronauts from a Cheezers restaurant. Later in the scenes, a black-dimensional hole is erupting and Finn and Jake, who lied to the astronauts that they are astronauts too, try to figure out what to do. So, Finn finds a grilled cheese and throws it at the hole. They tell the truth and the astronauts kick them out via dumptruck. Later that night, when Hiro is traveling to the grand meeting in a carriage filled with medicine milk, Finn comes and stops them and tells Hiro that an assassin is in the woods trying to stop Hiro from performing. The "assassin" (Jake) comes and Finn "fights" him. Jake acts as if this is not the real Hiro and leaves, with the Duke of Nuts coming out and saying that because he turned Hiro green and bald, he saved her life. Hiro, however, is not convinced and after brutally beating up the Duke for 2 minutes and 30 seconds, Princess Bubblegum orders her Peppermint Butler to arrest the Duke, but he is too short to reach his arms. Finn decides to stop this, and confesses the truth to Bubblegum and Hiro. Hiro calms down a bit since Finn is his "bro" but is still upset that the performance is canceled. Bubblegum comes up with the idea to hide Hiro's ugliness by sending Finn and Jake go to the performance instead, wearing Michael Jackson's Billie Jean attire and pretending to be him, and are lip-syncing the Billie Jean song, including recordings of Hiro dancing before his ugliness happens. Trivia *This episode is similar to the Adventure Time episode "The Duke" and the Regular Show episode "Grilled Cheese Deluxe". *Hiro: BRING AN AMBERLAMPS!!! I'll kill that guy. **Hiro's quote is reference to the infamous "Epic Beard Man" video in which a Caucasian man named Tom and an Afro-American man named Michael fight over the line "Why's a brohter gotta spit shine your shoes". At one point, Michael punches Tom and then Tom does several punches to Michael on the face in which blood dripps on his nose. Michael said "Bring an ambulance" but due to the African American Vernincular English, it sounds similar to "amber lamps" which became an internet meme. Also, he stated "I'll kill that guy" at the end. *Hiro's downfall was similar to the 1984 event where Michael Jackson's head went on fire while filming a Pepsi commercial due to the explosives. Hiro suffered third degree burns similar to Jackson. The footage of his suffering was actually from the American Dream as he is seen falling down the stairs. The end of the episode where the performance happens is based on the finished MJ Pepsi commercial. *Michael Jackson and Adam West appear in the episode but they do not speak. *Keyop from Gatchaman (Battle of the Planets in the US) makes a cameo appearance beating up the Duke of Nuts along with Hiro, Kisa, Zak Monday, Princess Bubblegum, Lemongrab, Wrath and Orochimaru. *This is the first episode where Kisa Sohma brutally assults someone.